The Minorities Affairs Committee (MAC) of the American Society for Cell Biology (ASCB) will offer an annual 2-day Junior Faculty and Postdoctoral Fellows Career Development Workshop, which will target groups under-represented in the biomedical science workforce and faculty at Minority Serving Institutions (MSIs). Participants will be recruited nation-wide with email advertising to all ASCB members, participants in prior MAC programs, NIH-supported programs to promote biomedical workforce diversity, and to leaders at MSIs. This workshop has the objective of promoting the success of participants in being employed in faculty positions, and in publishing scientific papers, obtaining national funding, and being promoted to tenure. Topics to be covered include goals setting and time management, getting published, mentorship and leadership, professional conduct, laboratory management and career development at research and teaching institutions (breakout sessions), getting the job, NSF and NIH grant opportunities, securing tenure and career advancement, collaborations, networking, and getting started as a new investigator. The Workshop will include group participatory activities and formal and informal venues for participants to network with each other and the presenters. All participants will be encouraged to submit a grant or paper manuscript draft, which will be reviewed by a Workshop presenter and discussed in person to provide individual feedback. The skills to be developed will enhance the professional success of the participants, as well as their ability to serve as future mentors and educators for the next generation of young scientists. The outcomes will be assessed with the help of a professional evaluation consultant. The benefits to the participants and the advancements made toward achieving their career goals will be tracked over time and the results will be published in a professional journal. In addition, the outcomes and other information to help young scientists to develop their careers will be posted in the publicly accessible portion of the ASCB website (www.ascb.org).